valor_village_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitz
Blitz is a Manectric. He was married to Z.Z. and has one child. Appearance/Abilities Outwardly, Blitz is an entirely normal Manectric, though he has a sinister glow in his eyes. However, Blitz's Geass gives him an incredible power: that of influence. Using it, he can make almost anyone bend to his will. He can also creat illusions that one can not only see, but hear and feel. He can also strip others of their non-physical abilities such as teleportation. His dick is also abnormally large, being several feet long. History Blitz grew up normal. He was smart, went to one of the top universities, earned a Ph.D in theoretical physics and began studying vigorously the concept of parallel dimensions. He was on the verge of crossing over when Z.Z. managed to cross over from the Geass Dimension right into Blitz's lab. They hit it off immediately, and using Z.Z.'s knowledge he perfected his techniques and became universally hailed by the scientific community, earning both him and Z.Z. wealth and power, though he decided to not share the secret to his technology with anyone else. Blitz settled down with Z.Z. and they soon got married. As a gift, he received his own Geass power from Z.Z.. Geass manifests itself based on the wielder, and Blitz's manifested as a way to gain influence over people. Using this, he expanded his wealth and power even more, as no one who didn't already have strong hatred toward him could refuse him. This untold power would corrupt anyone, and Blitz was no exception. He began gaining more power and wealth through illegal means and began viewing himself as nothing short of a deity. Blitz feared one thing: his death. He became paranoid and obsessed with his aging. Consequently, Z.Z., who still had her code, seemed to still be no older than 25, yet Blitz was approaching 50. In a fit of madness, he stole her code, granting himself immortality. However, Z.Z. reverted back to being a mortal, and having lived for about a thousand years, died without being able to say a word afterwards. Z.Z.'s death drove Blitz into the deepest recesses of madness. In an attempt to replace Z.Z., he searched her world for another code wielder. He found M.M. and brought her forcefully to the Pokemon Dimension. She underestimated his power and attempted to resist, which drove Blitz to torture her into submissiveness. He long he tortured her is unknown, but using all of her strength she managed to bear a child: Mane. Blitz hated Mane, but M.M. protected him and prevented Blitz from harming him. Blitz made a house on Route 118, where Mane was given the pretense of a normal life, but was secretly abused by Blitz until he escaped, taking most of Blitz's money with him. This fueled Blitz's rage further, and he became obsessed with utterly breaking both M.M. and Mane. He moved M.M. and his equipment to a secret base and began surveying Mane. He found a weakness in Mane's descendents, and created traps for Angelica, Marissa, Cassie, and Alexis and sent Sophia to spy on Mane's family from the inside. His last trap, however, was his undoing, as Zwei, who was from a world Blitz did not know about and therefore could break his illusion, rescued Alexis. He hastily ordered Sophia to gain info on Zwei, but she was exposed and turned against him. Using Sophia's knowledge, Zwei and Kat broke into Blitz's base, destroying his internal mainframe, rescuing M.M., and transfering the entire group of Mane's family and friends to another place. Since this event, Blitz has remained quiet. His whereabouts, status, and plans are all unknown.